


【Evanstan】Sebby的牛奶(上/下)

by Nothingbutslash



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 乳交, 产乳, 口交
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingbutslash/pseuds/Nothingbutslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* 关于产乳的相关知识，我只是瞎掰的，所以麻烦大家不要较真纠错。XD</p>
<p>* 男性产乳，后面几章会有NC-17情节</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * 关于产乳的相关知识，我只是瞎掰的，所以麻烦大家不要较真纠错。XD
> 
> * 男性产乳，后面几章会有NC-17情节

  
最近，Sebastian觉得他整个人有点不太对劲，准确的说，是胸不太对劲。

  
刚开始，乳首上只是若有似无的痒，他挠了挠也没有多在意，谁知道过了几天痒感加剧，像是有人拿了个逗猫棒一天24小时瘙着他的胸，害得他拍戏间隙还得找桌角、墙面一类的东西来磨蹭缓解。  
  
这种瘙痒只持续了一周，在Sebastian以为胸部恢复正常时，双乳又莫名充盈起来还带着阵阵涨痛感，弄得他晚上睡觉都难受不已，最让人头疼的是乳头还会不自觉的有乳白色的液体流出，流完后虽然舒服不少，但到了第二天肿胀感又出现了。他好奇地捻起些舔了口，结果尝出了顿感五雷轰顶的味道——奶味！！！！  
  
Sebastian赶忙打电话约了私人医生见面，对方是个四十岁出头的英国男人，每次都穿一件卡其色的风衣准时出现在家门口。  
  
很快，俩人在客厅的沙发上聊了起来。  
  
"你知道，男人和女人都有乳头和乳腺，但为什么唯独女人能哺乳产奶呢？"  
  
"呃……我网上也搜了些，和下垂体分泌的什么雌激素有关？"  
  
"孕激素和催乳素。现在你能像女人一样有奶，说明这俩激素你体内都有了。"  
  
Sebastian眼角抽搐了下，他现在还不习惯被人说是"有奶"，抬手下意识摸了摸微微隆起的胸部，不安的抬眉看向对方，"那原因究竟是什么？难道是什么恶性肿瘤的前兆？别告诉我是乳腺病变啊！"  
  
"放松，放松……"医生笑着抿了口咖啡，"我看了你上周的体检报告，下垂体相关的指标并没有异常，只是泌乳素稍微偏高了一点点，多吃点谷物和新鲜水果，别太疲惫和熬夜就行。"  
  
"你这不是说了等于白说么，我这职业性质你又不是不知道……"Sebastian无奈的揉了揉发涨的太阳穴，想到今年经纪人给自己安排的满满工作档期就头疼。"真是麻烦啊…"  
  
医生起身拍了拍人的肩，语重心长的开口："Baz，该给自己放个假了。"

 

＊

 

"放假啊——"

Sebastian仰躺在床上，看着天花板喃喃自语。脑子里浮现了去年夏天，和Chris在海边木屋度过的疯狂又甜蜜的假期，反正把该干的不该干的统统干了个遍。  
  
想着想着，他突然意识到一个问题：该不该把这个事告诉Chris呢？  
  
堂堂一个大男人泌乳，这劲爆的消息论谁听到估计都会大跌眼镜，况且他还是混好莱坞的，事情走漏出去，估计和安吉丽娜朱莉轰动一时的切除双乳腺新闻有的一拼。当然，Sebastian并不是担心Chris不会替他保密，只是这实在有些难以启齿，在还没想好怎么和对方解释之前，他决定先隐瞒一段时间。  
  
于是，每天去厕所挤奶成了Sebastian不得不做的日常。更让他郁闷的是，随着日子一天天过去，这奶量也是越来越多，从一天挤一次渐渐变成半天两次，三次。有时候在片场经常跑房车解决，同剧组的男演员看到都会开玩笑说"Sebastian最近肾虚的厉害哟，是不是做多了啊～"  
  
这些其实都无所谓，最要命的是和Chris独处的时间。

 最近因为Chris接了部新戏，作为恋人和同行的Sebastian自然陪着人在家对台词，这就避免不了频繁借故去厕所的尴尬。果然，今天对方刚念了几页台词，奶就又开始涨了，胸部隐约的湿感让他不得已打断正投入演绎角色的Chris。

  
"哎，中午吃那个鸡肉卷吃坏肚子了，我…我得去下厕所……"Sebastian皱眉捂肚子作痛苦样。

Chris朝天翻了个白眼，这三天都是这理由，你除了找吃坏肚子借口外还有别的创意吗。心里这么想，但嘴上没有急着揭穿，看着人匆忙跑去厕所的背影他带笑的喊了句："记得别把我家厕纸都用光哦~"

Sebastian顾不上锁门直冲洗漱台，渗出的奶水已经染湿了胸口的布料，他对着镜子迅速扭开衬衣纽扣，大手用力揉捏起微隆的胸部，原本慢慢溢出的乳汁随着挤压力道的增大一股股射了出来。

 “嗯.....”逐渐消失的肿胀感让他忍不住舒服的呻吟，也许是太专注于放松下来感觉，Sebastian压根没有注意到蹑手蹑脚从后靠近的Chris，喷上后颈的灼热呼吸把他吓的一个转身，挤弄的手没控制好，奶直接喷上了对方的脸。

 “唔....”Chris被突然溅上脸的浓味液体弄的愣在原地，“这是...”

 NOOOOOO！！！！！！！

 Sebastian的内心发出无声的尖叫，他现在超级想找个地洞钻下去。

 Chris的视线移到人敞开的胸口，深色的乳晕上湿亮不已，乳头上依然淌着半透明的液体，他脸上的表情瞬间从“什么情况”就变成了“原来如此”，语气里也多了份玩味，“Sebby,你流奶了啊...”

 Sebastian被人的眼神盯的有些发毛，咽了下唾液，结结巴巴开口，“对....对啊....我打算把它们挤出来，然后用水冲走。”

 “冲走？”Chris挑了挑眉，伸手一把把受惊小鹿样的恋人抱上洗手台，低头嗅闻起人胸口淡淡的奶味，“这么美味的牛奶你就这样冲走了，多浪费啊，让我帮你吸掉吧。”说着，男人含笑伸出舌头舔上了Sebastian一侧的乳头。

 

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 对不起组织，我把Sebby写出“乳沟”了（捂脸）
> 
> * 产乳的肉终于在情人节这天顺利完成了，还会有番外，也是一锅肉，我暗搓搓的慢慢炖XD
> 
> * NC—17 乳交，口交，羞耻play

  
Sebastian难以置信的看着埋在自己胸部的男人。  
  
“Chris,你来真的啊？！”  
  
“是啊~”  
  
Chris朝人眨了眨眼，绕着乳尖打转的舌头一下子把嫩肉卷入，唇齿间一吸一嘬发出啾啾的吸奶声。这哺乳的错觉让Sebastian的脸部温度噌噌噌上升,明明眼前这家伙的胸D罩杯多，为什么到头来产奶的会是自己啊！！！  
  
光嘴吸左乳还不够，Chris伸手托住人另一边隆起的胸部轻震，装满奶水的右乳被颠的上下晃动，他两指夹住乳粒搓揉，粗糙的拇指来回刮擦冒奶的顶端，刺激的原本就敏感的Sebastian轻哼出声，干瘪的双乳又饱胀起来溢出更多的液体。鼻尖浓郁的奶香和恋人的呻吟让Chris玩弄的兴致大开，灵巧的舌头逗弄起吸肿的乳尖，不时用牙齿啃咬，叼住嫩肉往外扯弄。  
  
“操....很疼啊！！”Sebastian不悦的推了推对方的肩头，这光咬不吸的嘴搞得他特别难受。  
  
Chris笑着吐出沾满口水的乳头，看着乳晕上的牙印，对着吹了口热气，“谁让你的奶头那么有嚼劲呢~”说完，又亲上立起来的小可爱含住啧啧吸了起来。  
  
“asshole...”Sebastian轻声咒骂了句，胸口却不由自主的往前挺迎合人的吸吮，他感觉到这源源不断的液体从鼓涨的左乳流到对方嘴里同时，酥酥麻麻的快意也在浑身积聚，情不自禁的伸手覆上对方在右乳上的手背一起搓揉，一个没注意稍微用力一挤，奶白的乳汁“噗”的一声像小火山口似的喷薄而出，弄的俩人满手都是。  
  
Chris可不想眼睁睁的看着那么好的牛奶被浪费，赶忙放开嘴里吸到一半的乳头，去对付这一个，哪知乳液太过粘稠，竟在他嘴唇和乳尖上拉出一缕银液，断了，就挂在对方胸腹上，情色的让人失控，看得男人裤子里裹着的阴茎又硬了一分。他一口含住汁水泛滥的右乳，一边快速的扯下对方松松垮垮的裤子，沾满滑腻乳液的手指摸索到人臀缝，顺着凹陷处戳入后穴。  
  
没有润滑剂的扩张让Sebastian多少有些不适，他努力放松臀部肌肉，身体向后靠在镜子上，双腿打开方便人的进入。或许是因为有了泌乳的体质，他的身体比往常更早的分泌出肠液，侵入的手指很快从一根变为两根，伴着男人啧啧的吸奶声，抽插肠道带出的水声越来越响。  
  
“湿的好快，一吸奶就变得那么性奋？”Chris往敏感的凸起处用力按压了下，对方的下身明显有了变化，勃起的阴茎淌下湿亮的体液，他变着花样戳弄着这点，愉悦的感受裹住手指的肠肉不停收缩，更多的淫水从里面涌了出来。  
  
"嗯……嗯…"Sebastian在后穴强烈的快感中鼻间不由轻哼出声，情不自已的伸手握住硬挺的性器套弄。  
  
Chris松开嘴，慢慢的来回舔弄着人又红又肿的乳头，"你的奶好甜，怎么尝都尝不够呢～"  
  
"喝了拉肚子别怪我…唔嗯…"Sebastian的话被对方压上的唇打断，男人带着奶味的舌头霸道得钻入他的口腔，舌尖一遍遍搜刮内壁，酥麻得让他也忍不住含住这调皮的舌吸吮，粗重的呼吸融化在彼此的唇舌纠缠间，在Chris手指的持续攻势下，他颤抖的攀上性欲的高峰。  
  
Sebastian并没有急着擦去手心的精液，而是用这只手掏出男人紧绷在裤子里的性器，抹上白浊的粗大茎身在他眼里变得更为"可口诱人"，急不可耐的跳下洗手台，把Chris往前推直到人一屁股坐上马桶盖，自己则跪在对方的胯间，胸部前挺抵着男人的肉棒。

看着不是用手而是用双乳蹭着粗硬性器的妖媚男人，Chris眼里闪烁起蠢蠢欲动的性奋，话语里掩饰不住的期待，“你想用你这对漂亮的‘奶子’帮我爽么，宝贝儿？”

“嗯哼……不想试试么？”Sebastian故作挑逗的伸出舌尖舔了舔唇，手指从脖颈游曳至胸口，绕着他自己的深色乳晕画圈，指尖捻住两颗乳头在指腹间挤压揉捏，伴着微张的红唇里吐出的阵阵热气和呻吟，双乳的自摸显得更为色情，他眯起眼神与对方对视，恰巧捕捉到Chris紧紧绷住下巴，艰难咽下口水的一瞬，不由嘴角扬起弧度，双手的五指张开包住两边的乳肉往里聚拢，形成的“乳沟”夹住男人粗硬的肉棒磨蹭，低下头伸舌舔了口正在分泌出淫液的龟头，“你的‘奶’也不错~”

这十足的引诱让Chris身体燥热不已，玩心四起的他并没有急着把肉棒捅入到这个小妖精的嘴里，而是后撤些用顶端搓着乳尖有力戳了几下，坚硬的龟头轮流压扁人乳尖进乳晕里，任由马眼淌出的淫液涂上两颗红肿的奶头，“啧，真漂亮……爱死你的乳头了…”他一边毫不吝啬的称赞着，一边双手大力搓揉两团乳肉，感受着手感极佳的双乳在手心被蹂躏变形，挺腰将肉棒再次滑入乳沟送到人嘴边。

“嗯……唔”Sebastian张唇将散发着腥热的肉棒含入口中，口腔包裹住龟头，舌头熟练的在马眼处扫动，听到对方从鼻腔里发出的满足喘息，晃动脑袋像舔棒棒糖样吸吮起这根阴茎来，双手挤压胸部跟着摩擦茎身，随着不断的抽送湿哒哒的液体流满了胸脯，

“宝贝，就是这样，多吃点……”性器同时享受舌头和胸部的照顾，全方位的感官刺激让Chris兴奋异常，他身体前倾把重力前挪，肉棒顺势往里更深的顶入Sebastian的口腔，再用力就能戳到喉口，那里的紧致一直让他内心留恋无比。

“呜呜！”Sebastian被人突然的深入弄得喉头一紧，难受得皱眉，一下子撑开到极致的嘴无法合拢，舌头都难以动弹的勉强抵着人肉棒，他不满的抬眸瞪了眼使坏的男人。

“实在忍不住……谁让你的嘴那么舒服呢~”Chris笑着抽回些性器，讨好得伸手轻摩挲对方湿润的唇角，他知道这种小动作对安抚人炸毛的情绪很有效。

果然，Sebastian没再发什么牢骚，舔了舔指尖后再次张大嘴，这次直接一口吞入肉棒到最深处，嘴唇裹住滚烫的茎部，灵巧的舌头在凸起的经脉上舔弄，惹的男人大腿根都连连颤抖。他们太了解彼此的敏感处，只要稍微的挑拨，就能一下子推到高潮的边缘。

但Sebastian可不想那么快把人送到欲望的巅峰，他张开嘴巴吸气让突突跳动的阴茎冷却，空气填满肺部同时嘴慢慢从根部移动到龟头附近，接着缓缓呼出空气，吐出的热流又使它兴奋的胀大，一吸一呼间挑拨的男人喘息愈加急促，在反复的冷热交替刺激下，一阵迅猛的狂热扫荡Chris全身，来不及从人嘴里撤出，积蓄已久的欲望就瞬间决堤，短短几秒时间股股的精液便灌入对方的喉咙口。

“唔……”涌入的咸腥液体大量而浓稠，Sebastian的眼神都有些迷醉，他没有咽下口中的东西，而是张大嘴给人看到舌苔上的那些粘稠精液，在对方视线的注视下用手指伸进去拉扯出一条淫荡的丝线，接着夸张的滚动喉结，把精液全部吞了下去。

“嗯……味道不错。”Sebastian砸吧砸吧嘴，露出一脸“这下我们扯平了”的表情。

可在Chris的眼里，绝对就是“你他妈还不快来操我”的勾引，这让他刚疲软下的下身又了反应。

“既然上面的嘴尝过了我的牛奶，下面的嘴也不能饿着，你说是么？”

 

*

 

“看到了吗？你里面可是嫩红色的哦…”Chris对着恋人的耳朵吹气，此刻他正从后抱着Sebastian，对方的双腿挂在他结实的手臂上大张成M字，正对着浴室洗手台镜子的位置让人的私处暴露无遗，特别是半勃的阴茎下的那个肉洞看得清清楚楚。

“别盯着看啊，你个变态！！”Sebastian脸涨得通红，视奸的羞辱让他的身体止不住颤抖，充分湿润的肉穴里一抽一抽的渗出更多液体，惹人侵犯。

“可你的小洞已经兴奋的流口水了呢…”Chris让人自己抱着腿保持姿势，接着重重一挺腰，将肉棒整根没入到对方体内，异常湿润的肠道让抽插畅通无阻，操纵着人的腰不停歇的开始狠戾贯穿小穴。

“啊…啊…Chris……嗯”Sebastian被人暴风雨般的攻势弄的呻吟不断，身体上下颠动套弄深插在体内的欲望，他都可以清楚的感受到炙热的肉棒在肠壁内的形状，而且在每一次戳顶到五脏六腑的挺动中还不断的变大变硬。逐渐适应这种粗暴的索求后，性奋感很快从会阴处一直往上蹿升，他的阴茎硬邦邦的挺立淌水，连带胸前干瘪的双乳再次充盈起来。

从镜子里看到对方明明已肿如葡萄的两颗乳头又淫荡的流出奶汁，Chris想蹂躏人一番的欲望更强烈，双手摸上这诱人的果实恶质的弹弄了几下后，食指按压住乳尖堵住出奶的乳孔，其余四指继续作怪的揉捏乳肉。

“不要....哈.....放开啊....”Sebastian难受的摇头，紧绷的身体渗出细密的汗水，他只觉得无数的奶液急涌而出，却没有宣泄的出口，可怜的双乳胀得发痛，身后的男人却硬是不肯放开，哪怕是减轻一点的痛苦。

Chris盯着镜子里被情欲折磨得半死不活的恋人，勾唇笑得更放肆，“那就求我.....叫声老公听听。”说罢故意放慢了抽送的速度，绕开敏感处浅浅的一下下戳刺。

后穴得不到全根的填满，胸部又没法释放，这种隔靴搔痒夹杂着阵阵胀痛快要把Sebastian逼疯，他实在太想要了，想要到已经顾不上什么所谓的羞耻心，张嘴就哀求起来：

 “老公...求求你......帮我挤出奶......”

 “还有呢？”Chris不罢休的追问，食指指甲掐人乳孔抠弄。

 “唔！.....用肉棒狠狠操我....”

 “操你哪里？”

 “操我的...小洞...我淫荡的小洞......啊啊啊”Sebastian的尾音很快因为Chris下身突然加快的操弄变成大声叫唤，涨到恐怖的肉棒在肠道里疯狂的撞击起前列腺，翘起的龟头不停碾过火热柔软的内壁，摩擦出的欲火和快感快把他从里到外都焚烧殆尽。

 “再叫的大声点啊，老婆....”Chris两手一起的把两堆乳肉往中间挤压，乳尖都戳弄到了一起大力揉捏。

“老公.....好棒啊......嗯！”Sebastian蓄满奶汁的双乳在人手部的挤动下，直接对着洗手台狂喷了出来，奶汁溅的镜子上到处都是，腰部跟着体内的肉棒依然不知餍足的扭动，每次都猛准狠的力道让他爽到不行，眼眸都因为激烈的交合而湿润开。

 “都喷奶了.....呼...老婆真是浪...”Chris性奋的胯下发力捣入人体内，一次次狠狠的挺近到深处逼出更多血脉喷张的淫叫声，直到将人干到连续抽搐高潮后，喘着粗气将一股股滚热的精液注射到对方的直肠深处，“给你，全都给你....我的牛奶。”

“啊.....嗯！！”Sebastian颤抖着射精同时，很快就感觉到了喷涌而出的精液灌满肠道的满足感，像是大汗淋漓的狂奔几个小时后跳入了清凉的泳池，舒爽无比。

 

Chris一手搂住瘫软在怀里的男人，一手扒开他的臀瓣，露出被蹂躏到完全红肿的后穴，让人对着镜子看着乳白色的浓稠液体慢慢从颤抖的小嘴里流淌出来的样子。

“看看你的嘴，吃的很饱呢.....”

“你不也是，下次再乱来，我就不给你喝我的奶了！”

“噢？”Chris摸了把湿哒哒的胸，“那我就自己挤着喝咯~~”

 “啊啊啊啊，Chris Evans 你给我适可而止！！！！！！”

         

——END——


End file.
